Enfin
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: Yaoi / Sabertooth organise une petite fête, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, le conseil magique et Fairy Tail y sont invités. Mais bien vite, Sting doit partir parce qu'IL est là... Comment se finira la soirée ?


Voici mon premier OS sur Fairy Tail. L'ayant fait en étant totalement Hors Service, il se peut, que j'ai dit des conneries aussi grosse que moi, et que j'ai oublié pas mal d'éléments. Bref, je vous laisse à la découverte de cette nullité !

_**Pairing :** _Sting Eucliffe x Natsu Dragneel.

_**Rating :**_ M ( à la base il l'était XD )

* * *

_**Enfin dans ton lit**_

* * *

Il en avait rêvé de ce moment. De ce moment où il le verrait autrement qu'un mage d'une guilde rivale. Où il verrait son sourire, ses yeux flamboyant, son torse à la peau légèrement hâlée. Mais surtout, il y avait une seule chose qui le laissait confus...

« Ils foutent quoi ici !?, hurla le mage blond de Sabertooth.

-Je les ai invité, fit la meneuse avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est d'ailleurs fort gentil de votre part, fit Lucy.

-Mais pourquoi ici ?!, hurla de nouveau Sting. »

Il n'eut comme réponse que trois sourires carnassiers puis trois doigts pointés vers un des sorciers de Fairy Tail. Dès qu'il posa son regard sur lui, ses joues s'enflammèrent. La seule solution qu'il trouva, ce fut de détourner les yeux et de partir de la pièce où _IL_ se trouvait. Mais vu qu'il s'attaquait à la nourriture animale, il aurait tôt fait de faire le tour des nombreux buffets dissimilés par-ci par-là.

Le jeune tigre s'enfonça alors à travers la foule d'invités. Bien que la guilde rivale à la sienne ait été invitée, il y avait aussi Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus -qui, rappelons le, avait été nommé Quatro Puppy au grand jeu magique – Blue Pegasus mais aussi le conseil magique. Donc, aucunes fautes ne devaient être commises. Il aimait le taquiner, l'envoyer bouler quand il lui proposait un combat... mais quand ils se retrouvaient dans une situation totalement pacifique, le blond ne savait pas rester sérieux.

Il était déjà difficile pour lui de le rester quand _il _le voyait et quand ils devaient combattre, mais là, c'était trop ! Il arriverait jamais à se retenir. C'est donc en grommelant qu'il se mit à monter les marches du grand escalier menant aux chambres où dormaient les membres de sa guilde.

Soupirant, il glissa la clé dans la serrure, la fit tourner puis baissa la poignée de porte afin de l'ouvrir. Puis il fut poussé, volant en avant, tête la première sur son lit. Quand il se redressa, il jura puis tourna la tête en entendant la porte se claquer puis se fermer à clef.

Eucliffe cligna d'abord plusieurs fois des yeux puis les écarquilla quand, dans la noirceur de la pièce ( la nuit ayant déjà fait son grand retour ), une flamme vint l'éclairer. Il retint une grimace et surtout, il cacha son visage.

Ce n'était pas lui ça ! Non lui il ne se cachait pas ! Il était fort et vaillant ! Arrogant, narcissique et sexy ! Pas gêné à la moindre occasion qu'il avait de le voir ! Pourtant, là c'était différent... _Il_ était là, le regardant avec ce regard sensuel, son petit sourire innocent scotché sur son visage. Et surtout, ils étaient tout les deux seuls et dans une chambre. Dans sa chambre.

Le mage aux flammes s'approcha de lui, éclaira son visage rougit par la gêne, sourit de nouveau puis en une fraction de seconde, le feu s'éteignit, et les lèvres de la fée se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Il amorça d'abord un geste de recul avec sa tête qui fut retenue par une des mains du mage.

Son cœur s'emballait, battant à du cent à l'heure. Faisant des ratés. Son visage prenait feu, son bas-ventre devenait un véritable brasier et son esprit s'embrumait. Jamais il n'avait eu pareil sensation. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être lui même un feu prêt à ravager n'importe quelle forêt, n'importe quel village.

Les lèvres qui écrasaient les siennes étaient si douces et chaudes à la fois. C'était un parfait mélange lui faisant déjà perdre pieds. Puis, avec son odeur, rien ne s'arrangeait ! Une odeur douce et sucrée, enivrante à souhait. Il se voyait vraiment partir.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, chacun reprenant son souffle. Mais de nouveau, leurs lèvres vinrent se chercher pour se retrouver. La langue du blond quémandant avidement l'entrée de la bouche de son amant. Une fois sa congénère trouvée, c'est une valse endiablée qui commença.

Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte que le chasseur de dragon blond finit couché sur le dos, son jules assit sur ses hanches lui dévorant la bouche.

Comme si c'était un mécanisme, Sting porta ses mains sur le torse nu et brûlant du mage de feu, les faisant voyager. Quand de nouveau les lèvres se retrouvèrent séparées, c'est avec une voix sensuelle que le second chasseur murmura à l'oreille du jeune Sabertooth.

« -On échange nos positions ? J'aime pas être au dessus. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Eucliffe changea leur position, se trouvant ainsi au dessus de son amant. Et dès que ce fut fait, leurs bouches se cherchèrent de nouveau. Mais bientôt, les vêtements furent enlevés, tombant du lit formant ainsi un petit tas de linges.

Les mains se firent plus joueuses, caressant la peau nue, découvrant le corps qu'elles avaient sous leurs paumes. Les lèvres du blond découvrant sans peine la silhouette sous lui depuis la mâchoire jusqu'en bas du ventre du mage. Il avait l'impression que son corps augmentait de température. Que s'il le touchait, il fondrait.

Lentement, il découvrit alors la virilité gonflée et brûlante de l'adolescent sous lui. Il devait se l'avouer, bien que ce soit sa première fois, pour le moment, c'était tout bonnement génial et excitant. Et puis l'autre dragon slayer, était-ce aussi sa première fois ? Tout un tas de questions similaire germait dans son esprit. Il eu tôt fait de les faire partir d'un revers de main, préférant reprendre son activité. Il prit alors le sexe dans sa main, exerçant une faible pression puis commençant de lents va et vient. De doux soupires sorti alors de la bouche du sorcier.

« -Heu... c'est bon comme ça Natsu-san ?

-Continue... comme ça... c'est super !, fit le rose entre deux soupires de satisfaction. »

Un sourire orna alors les lèvres du jeune tigre qui s'attela à essayer de donner plus de plaisir à la jeune fée de la guilde rivale. Ses mouvements devinrent plus sûrs et plus rapide. Il passa par la suite une de ses mains sous le fessier du dragon slayer du feu, allant alors lui titiller l'intimité. Après un petit moment, il prit la virilité en bouche, commençant de nouveau de vas et viens plus ou moins rapide. Il en profita aussi pour entrer un de ses doigts dans l'antre chaude de son amant qui émit un grognement de pur délice.

Il introduisit un second doigt puis un troisième. Commençant des mouvements en ciseaux. Son amant faisant bouger son bassin en rythme. Et bien qu'il donne le meilleur traitement à Natsu, lui, sa virilité le faisait souffrir. Et il allait enfin pouvoir se soulager.

Quand il se retira du mage de Fairy Tail, celui-ci protesta. Sting prit alors une grande inspiration et se présentation devant l'intimité du rose. Il en força l'entrée, s'introduisant avec plus ou moins de difficulté. L'adolescent qui était sous lui agrippa ses bras, une grimace déformant son visage. Quand enfin il fut totalement en lui, le blond ressentit pour le première fois la sensation d'être dans quelqu'un. C'était chaud. Chaud mais bien, excellent même. Il se mit donc à faire de légers coups de rein qui furent vite remplacé par des coups forts, rapides et précis qui venaient heurter sans ménagement la prostate du jeune Dragneel. Celui-ci gémissait sous les coups de butoir répétés que son amant lui donnait. Son plaisir se faisant ressentir, le Sabertooth essayait de satisfaire au mieux son partenaire. Chose qui était faite.

Ils finirent tout les deux exténués. Le chasseur de dragon blond se retira, allant se mettre à côté du mage de feu. Leur respiration était saccadée et leurs doigts entrelacés. Natsu finit par se blottir contre le tigre, entourant de son bras sa taille.

« Enfin dans ton lit, murmura le rose d'une voix sensuelle.

-Enfin dans tes bras, répliqua Sting d'une voix ensomméllier. »

Et bien vite, ils trouvèrent le sommeil, chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

C'était un drôle de couple. Qui aurait crût qu'une fée et qu'un tigre finiraient dans le même lit ? Personne sauf Erza, Lucy et la meneuse de Sabertooth. Avec leur petit air de rien, elles avaient réussi à les mettre ensemble et ce, même si ça devait être que pour une seule nuit.

* * *

Verdict ?

Puis, une review ?

Thanks Imoto-chan pour la correction !


End file.
